Patronus
Patronus Miles Probus Mutant Lieutenant of 50 State Initiative. (This Character Belongs to PerseusJackson) History Miles was born eighteen years ago to two wealthy business people (his father is now the CEO and founder of a major technology company, while his mother is CEO of a military weapons company. However, both businesses were relatively small at the time of his birth). It was quickly realized that he was a brilliant child, a genius in fact. He was so smart he finished secondary school at age fifteen, and at age eighteen, he is already a polymath and a polygot. Miles had an easy childhood, having two extremely wealthy people for parents, but he always pushed himself to his limits in everything he took part in and never let money change how he viewed others. His mutant power emerged when he was thirteen, when he turned his body into concrete, after he touched a wall in his house. His parents were incredibly surprised, but they didn't really mind, provided that he never told anyone randomly, and that he never used his powers to hurt others. Miles agreed with his parents' wishes, and immediately starting experimenting his powers, analysing out his strengths and weaknesses. He spent his entire thirteenth year practicing his powers. At age fourten, he tried using his powers as a hero, coming out some nights and fighting crime. Most of the criminals were regular humans, which he quickly defeated. After a while, at age fifteem, he donned a costume and eventually became known to all the criminals. However, once, age sixteen, he met up with an agent of Weapon X, and got in a fight with him. The agent, Nathanial Moses, defended himself, but ended up getting a scar across his left cheek, before he escaped. Soon after this, Miles was contacted by the 50 State Iniatative, who asked him to join their group. Miles accepted the offer, and eventually worked his way up their ranks, until he became part of their main group. |- | Other |- | |} Physical Description Miles is tall and muscular. He stands at 6'2" and weighs about two hundred pounds. He mostly wears lounge suits when he goes out. Personality Miles is outgoing, kind, calm, funny and totally in control of himself. He is extremely mature and rarely lets any negative emotions show, and his been trained in this way since birth. However he always fights fiercely for what he belives is right, and will always protect others. He is very observant, deductive and a brilliant analysist. Mutant Powers *Miles is a mutant who can absorb any solid material, and change his body temporarily into that material . *He can also modify the whatever he converts his body into, such as giving himself fangs and pointed fingers. *Some materials (typically hard metals and stones) also give him slight superhuman strength, making him able to lift almost a thousand pounds. Abilities *Miles is fairly skilled at unarmed combat, using his knowledge of the human anatomy to help him in fights. *Miles in his normal state is an amazing ruuner, as good as most Olympic long distance runners. He excels in running, and has excellent stamina, running 15 kilometres in an hour. *Miles is also a very flexible and athletic, and has had gymnastics training. *Miles has an Eidetic memory. *Miles is a polygot and fluently speaks French, Spanish, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Chinese, Japanese and Italian as well as English. He also knows a bit of Russian and Portugese. *Miles is a polymath and has Bachelor's degrees in Business, Mathematics, Philosophy, Architecture, Medicine and Engineering. Weaknesses *He needs a large amount of material to totally cover his body. *His mobility decreases, when his body weight exceeds that of when he was in his normal body. *He gets the normal properties of the material which can be used against him, for example, if he absorbed wood, he would be brittle and flammable. Weapons *Miles uses a few throwing blades in combat. *He also uses a pair of guns (large framed, gas-operated, semi-automatic) which his mother's company made. The gun is 11 inches long, with a barrel length of 6'', and is fitted for .50 Action Express, .44 Magnum, .357 Magnum and .440 Cor-bon catridges. It can hold a clip of six of these cartridges, shoots accurately of ranges up to 100 yards, with a maximun range of 250 yards. The bullet comes out of the barrel at almost 2000 joules of energy behind it. Equipment *Miles uses a laptop, which he has custom made himself to better suit his needs. Category:Characters Category:50-States Initiative Category:Villain